


Bang mit der Gang 2

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Sex Orgie, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Verdammte Scheiße, Luzifer!“, rief Gabriel und versuchte hektisch den Ton von seinem Handy herunterzudrehen.Es musste ja niemand das Gestöhne mitbekommen.Dean wurde neugierig, aber auch sein Handy piepste und gebannt sah er sich das Treiben auf seinem Display an.„Schickst du deine Sex-Tapes herum?“, grinste Balthasar, als auch er sein Handy öffnete.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Verdammte Scheiße, Luzifer!“, rief Gabriel und versuchte hektisch den Ton von seinem Handy herunterzudrehen. Es musste ja niemand das Gestöhne mitbekommen.

Dean wurde neugierig, aber auch sein Handy piepste und gebannt sah er sich das Treiben auf seinem Display an.

„Schickst du deine Sex-Tapes herum?“, grinste Balthasar, als auch er sein Handy öffnete.

Unter einem Vorwand hatte Luzifer die anderen sieben in einen Raum gelockt und jeder erhielt ein Video auf sein Handy von einem kurzen Porno.

„Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn hier los?“, fragte Eva, die als letzte zu den Männern stieß und schloss schnell die Türe, bevor auch ihr Handy zu läuten begann.

„Gentlemen und ... my Lady ...“, schmunzelte Luzifer, der es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Händen in die Runde blickte, „ich hätte da eine Idee ...“

„Wie nennt man das, eine Polonäse?“, kicherte John und tippte mit dem Finger über sein Handy um zu zählen, wie viele Männer hintereinanderstanden.

„Au ja, das machen wir, aber ich bin nicht der vorderste Mann“, lachte Chuck und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Und ich werde davon ein Foto machen“, erwiderte Eva und nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Nein, denn du bist die vorderste Frau“, kicherte Gabe und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.

„Dann überlege ich mir das aber noch einmal mit dem vordersten Mann“, schmunzelte Chuck, „oder wir müssen auslosen.“

 

Still lächelnd hörte Eva den Jungs zu, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie alle hier, in diesem Moment ihren Mund ziemlich voll nahmen, da sich keiner vor den anderen die Blöße geben wollte.

Aber mit Ausnahme von ihrem Mann, von Dean und Cas war das Neuland für die Männer. Klar, Luzifer und Balthasar hatte das schon gemacht, aber das war auch schon lange her, genauso wie für Chuck. Und für John war alles neu und klar, aufregend.

Aber dafür, dass alle so offen mit diesem Thema umgingen, bewunderte sie die anderen.

 

„Bist du nervös?“

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben beobachtete Chuck seit einigen Augenblicken seinen jüngeren Freund, wie er mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden trommelte.

„Nein ... Ja ... nicht wegen dem HIV-Test. Du weißt schon ...“

So wie bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen mussten sich alle einem Test unterziehen, damit sie ohne Kondom miteinander verkehren konnten. Eva wollte es so und keiner wagte zu widersprechen.

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht, aber ...“

„Hast du Schiss? Willst du kneifen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte er, während er sein Hemd zwischen den Fingern knetete und atmete tief durch.

„Keine Sorge. Niemand wird irgendetwas machen, das er nicht auch will.“

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.“

Beide Männer mussten bei diesem Wortspiel laut lachen.

 

„Du musst mich nicht festschnallen, ich werde schon nicht davonlaufen“, lachte Dean, als er seine Beine in die Stützen des Gyn-Stuhles legte und Eva die Gurte festzog.

„Nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Sonst bin ich am Ende noch schuld, wenn du eine Schnittwunde hast.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, wer sonst daran schuld sein sollte“, erwiderte er frech, verstummte aber sofort, als er das Rasiermesser in ihrer Hand sah.

„Und jetzt beweg dich nicht, dann gibt’s auch am Ende eine Belohnung.“

Sorgfältig, zärtlich und langsam begann Eva ihn zu rasieren und Dean genoss es, als ihre Finger immer wieder absichtlich oder zufällig über seine sensible Haut strichen.

Als er sich nach vorne beugte, konnte er nur noch ihre roten Haare sehen, die zwischen seinen weit gespreizten Beinen hervorstachen. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und streichelte über ihren Kopf.

Etwas verdutzt sah sie ihn an, aber lächelte gleich darauf.

„Ich bin gleich fertig.“

Die paar Haare waren schnell erledigt, aber bei den Hintertürchen ihrer Männer, benötigten diese manches Mal etwas Hilfe und die Begeisterung war auf beiden Seiten groß, wenn sie das machte.

Eva störten die paar Haare nicht, aber vor allem ihrem Mann war es wichtig, dass er immer glatt wie ein ‚Babypopo‘ war. Man könnte es als seinen Fetisch bezeichnen.

Nachdem sie alles sauber gemacht hatte, spürte er ihre weiche, nasse Zunge, die seine sensibelsten Körperteile leckte.

„Oh Gott, Eva. Das ... das ist der Wahnsinn“, stöhnte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte sie und bohrte ihren Mittelfinger in seinen Anus der den Weg zu seiner Prostata wie von selber fand.

Dean’s Herzschlag hatte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde verdoppelt und mit flatternden Augenlidern nahm er war, dass sie ihre Lippen über seinen steinharten Schwanz gestülpt hatte.

Er versuchte dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich auszukosten aber verlor, als sie schnell und mit Druck diesen einen Punkt in ihm massierte, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

 

„Also, Bruder.“

Gabriel stand am Waschbecken der Herrentoilette und quietschte kurz auf, als er zwei starke Hände auf seinem Hintern spürte die zukniffen. Er sah in den Spiegel in das grinsende Gesicht von Luzifer.

„Du nimmst dir immer was du willst, oder?

„Ja. Und der hier gehört bald mir.“

Gabriel mochte Luzifers raue Art. Er fackelte nicht lange, ließ statt großer Worte die Taten sprechen.

Und zugegeben, er hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal darüber nachgedacht, ihn mit in das Boot zu holen. Nur, hatte er seiner Frau noch nichts davon gesagt.

Auf der anderen Seite war es auch okay, so wie es war. Denn, es gab zwar viele Musketiere, aber es gab nur einmal ‚Eva und die drei Musketiere‘.

 

„Halt die Leiter“, sagte Cas zu Balthasar, stieg einige Sprossen hinauf und wechselte die Birne in der Lampe.

„Sag mal, starrst du auf meinen Arsch?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, erwiderte Balthasar in schockiertem Tonfall, konnte aber seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

„Ich spüre das.“

Langsam stieg Cas wieder rückwärts herunter, jetzt eher provokativ und Balthasar biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieder Boden unter den Füßen, drehte er sich um, Balthasar hielt noch immer die Leiter.

Die Luft knisterte, und wäre es im Proberaum nicht zu gefährlich gewesen, beide hätten wahrscheinlich ihrem Drang nachgegeben. Ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

 

„Hey Eva, komm her“, wisperte Luzifer und winkte mit der Hand.

„Was tust du so geheimnisvoll?“, grinste sie und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Wo ist dein Mann?“

„Keine Ahnung. Bin ich sein Kindermädchen?“, erwiderte die Rothaarige frech.

„Komm mit.“

Er zog sie an der Hand mit sich und Eva wunderte sich, was er vorhatte.

Immer wieder sah er sich um, denn er wollte nicht dass ihm Gabe dazwischenfunkte. Bei Dean’s Trailer angekommen, klopfte er dreimal und Balthasar öffnete, sah sich genauso verstohlen um und ließ die beiden eintreten.

„Jungs“, grüßte Eva die anderen sechs und runzelte die Stirn.

„Gabe hat doch übermorgen Geburtstag, wir haben ein Geschenk“, grinste Cas und gab Eva ein Buch.

Schmunzelnd nahm sie es in die Hand und blätterte.

„Gaymasutra“, murmelte sie, „da kommt mir auch schon eine Idee. Daraus lässt sich etwas machen.“

„Was hast du vor?“, wollte Dean wissen aber Eva winkte ab.

„Ihr werdet es noch früh genug erfahren.“

Sie wickelte das Buch in Zeitungspapier und ließ es in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, bevor sie sich wieder verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

 

„Fuck“, murmelte Eva, als sie die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte und hektisch versuchte sie ihre Spuren zu beseitigen.

„Was machst du da? Bastelstunde?“, fragte ihr Mann und hielt skeptisch ein Blatt mit Klebestreifen in die Luft.

„Brauche ich für die Arbeit“, erwiderte Eva und nahm ihm die Etiketten aus der Hand.

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich auf die Couch und klopfte neben sich.

Eine stille Aufforderung für seine Frau, sich zu ihm zu kuscheln und zärtlich ihre Wange an seiner zu reiben.

„Du bist so weit weg“, brummte er und Eva lachte.

„So besser?“, erwiderte sie, nachdem sie sich auf seinen Schoss gesetzt hatte.

Gabriel schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick, als sie ihn nur ansah.

Aber Eva nahm die Brille von seiner Nase und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Sie wurde sich wieder einmal der Tatsache bewusst, dass Gabriel ein verdammt attraktiver Mann war und ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus.

„Zählst du meine grauen Haare?“

 

Gabe schluckte trocken unter dem stechenden Blick seiner Frau. Seiner Göttin. Sie war so wunderschön. So sexy. So weich. So warm.

So ... Er schloss zufrieden die Augen und seufzte leise, als sich ihre Lippen auf die seinen legten.

Seine Hände legten sich wie automatisch an ihre Hüften und zogen sie noch näher.

Ihre Berührungen waren wie Samt auf seiner Haut und er konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als ihre Zunge diesen einen Fleck hinter seinem Ohr fand, der ihm einen Schauer bescherte.

In Windeseile zog er seinen Pullover aus und den seiner Frau gleich mit, denn er wollte diese magische Zunge überall an seinem Körper spüren.

Gänsehaut wechselte sich mit der Hitze ab, die ihn bis in seine Zehenspitzen erfasste, als sie seine Nippel einen nach dem anderen leckte und neckte, bis sie beinahe schmerzhaft hart waren.

„Fuck, Honey“, keuchte er und packte ihre Haare, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie so stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

Mit seiner Hand in ihrem Nacken drückte er sie noch näher und mit der anderen hatte er im Null-komma-nichts ihren BH geöffnet.

Als würde sie nichts wiegen, stand er mit ihr auf und warf sie auf die Couch.

„Mein starker Mann“, schmunzelte sie, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und küsste ihn erneut.

Eva schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, drückte ihn an sich, ließ ihn ihre Hitze spüren.

„Gabe“, flüsterte sie heiser, legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite um seine fordernde Zunge an ihrem Hals zu spüren, die sich immer weiter abwärts bewegte.

Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Körper als sie seinen kratzigen Bart an ihrer weichen Haut spürte. Sie liebte seine Kratzspuren, die sie an diese Momente erinnerten.

Ihr Puls wurde schneller, unregelmäßiger. Mit beiden Händen griff er ihre vollen Brüste, massierte, drückte, leckte, vergrub sein Gesicht dazwischen. Seine Hände bewegten sich Richtung der Hüften und dort hinterließ er sanfte Bisse in ihrer Haut, ließ seine Zunge kurz in ihren Bauchnabel eintauchen, brachte sie kurz zum Kichern. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen zog sich über ihre Wirbelsäule.

Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt. Stöhnend ließ sie ihren Kopf zurückfallen, flüsterte immer wieder rauh seinen Namen.

 

Seine Frau so zu sehen, die sich aufreizend unter ihm räkelte, die Wangen rot und der Blick gierig, veranlasste ihn dazu einen Schritt zurückzuschalten, damit es nicht bereits zu Ende war, bevor es angefangen hatte.

Fünf Jahre, und beide waren verliebt und voneinander besessen wie am ersten Tag. Er vergötterte sie. Er liebte sie mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sah ihr noch einmal tief in ihre Augen und setzte sich dann auf.

Etwas verdutzt, immer noch mit klopfendem Herzen setzte sie sich neben ihn.

„Selbstbeherrschung“, grinste er überheblich.

„Ach ja?“, neckte sie und hatte sich bereits an seiner Hose vergriffen.

Natürlich hatte Gabriel nicht das Geringste dagegen, als seine Frau ihm die Hose öffnete und beide mit einem Rutsch von seinen Beinen und Füßen löste.

Durch diese schwungvolle Aktion schnalzte sein steinharter Schwanz auf seinen Bauch und er hielt kurz die Luft an. Auch Eva entkleidete sich in Windeseile und leckte sich erst kurz über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich zwischen seine Beine kniete und über die feuchte, rote Spitze leckte und schließlich tief in sich aufnahm.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte er laut, sein Kopf sank zurück in die Lehne der Couch und mit glückseligem Blick starrte er an die Decke.

Vorbei war es mit der Selbstbeherrschung.

„Du, auf mir, jetzt“, kommandierte er und zog Eva auf die Beine.

„Ganz wie mein Gemahl wünscht“, flüsterte sie an seine Lippen, während sie sich langsam senkte.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war Samstag. Die Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Gleitgel war in Hülle und Fülle vorhanden.

Eva war dabei, einige Snacks zuzubereiten, während Gabriel und Dean die große Matratze mit dem Latexbezug aus dem Spielzimmer ins Wohnzimmer schafften.

Keiner außer den vier Musketieren wusste, dass Dean und Cas mehr verband, als nur Freundschaft.

Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Bisher hatten die beiden das gut hinbekommen, aber es würde etwas anders sein, wenn sie sich nackt gegenüberstanden. Wenn sie sich gegenseitig dabei beobachten würden, mit den anderen zu verkehren. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ja, Dean war nervös, aber er überspielte es, genauso wie Gabriel.

Aber keiner war eifersüchtig, oder vielleicht nur ein bisschen. Denn jeder wusste, dass es nur um Sex ging.

 

Eva hielt die große schwarze Düse vor sein Gesicht, damit er sehen konnte, was auf ihn zukam. Vor Aufregung und Erregung hatte sich sein Herzschlag verdreifacht und er stöhnte leise auf, als sie ansetzte und langsam hineinschob.

Eva sah ihm dabei in die Augen, sie erregte es, ihn zu beobachten. Sie wusste sehr genau, wo sein Anus war, den Winkel, den sie haben musste, um etwas eindringen zu lassen, sie spielte gerne.

Was am Anfang zutiefst erregend war, wandelte sich nach einigen Minuten in das Gegenteil.

„Ich weiß, dass es unangenehm ist“, beruhigte sie ihren Mann und verteilte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht.

Es war nicht immer gleich. Es gab Tage, da steckte Gabriel einen Einlauf weg, als wäre es ein Spaziergang. Und es gab Tage, so wie diesen, wo die Krämpfe schlimm waren und er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.

Er wand sich und wollte aufstehen, um dem zu entkommen, aber natürlich war er festgenagelt wie ein Schmetterling am Brett und konnte nirgendwo hin.

„Fuck!“, keuchte er angestrengt und durch die Hitze des Einlaufs, die sich in jeder Pore seines Körpers zu verteilen schien, standen die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich, du machst das gut“, flüsterte Eva, streichelte ihm durch die Haare und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Ihre Hand legte sich auf sein Herz, spürte den rasenden Herzschlag.

„Wie lange noch?“, stöhnte er, konnte sich nicht auf die zärtlichen Berührungen seiner Frau konzentrieren.

„Ein paar Minuten. Du hast es bald geschafft. Dann bekommt mein tapferer, kleiner Soldat auch eine angemessene Belohnung.“

„Ich hasse es, wenn du so mit mir redest“, schmollte er.

„Nein. Du liebst es“, erwiderte sie und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

Zugegeben. Es stimmte. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn bemutterte.

 

Nach einer kurzen Dusche und nach einem, für ihn viel zu kurzen, Rim-Job seitens seiner Frau machte sich Eva an die letzten Vorbereitungen.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er und deutete auf das Buch im Zeitungspapier.

„Sei nicht so neugierig“, erwiderte sie streng und schlug seine Hand weg, als er es auspacken wollte.

„Und was ist das?“ Prüfend nahm er die Würfel in die Hand.

„Das wird ein Spiel. Wir müssen uns doch erst einmal alle kennenlernen“, schmunzelte sie.

 

In der Zwischenzeit standen Cas und Dean gemeinsam unter der Dusche.

„Aufgeregt?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, denn sein jüngerer Kollege kam ihm etwas wortkarg vor.

„Bisschen.“

„Ich denke, wir beide sollten heute die Finger voneinander lassen.“

„Was?“, fragte Dean verwundert und drehte das Wasser ab.

Nach einigem Überlegen nickte er aber, denn er wusste, worauf der andere anspielte.

„Und jetzt?“

Blau traf auf grün und Cas musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen, um ihn nicht einfach umzudrehen und sich zu nehmen, was sein Körper verlangte, als Dean’s Finger an seinen Brustwarzen zwirbelten bis sie so hart abstanden, dass er laut stöhnte.

„Jetzt müssen wir zusehen, dass wir fertig werden“, keuchte er und mit einem letzten gierigen Kuss stieg er aus der Dusche.

Dean kicherte, als er sah, was er bei seinem Freund angerichtet hatte, der vor ihm stand. Nackt und mit einer steinharten Erektion.

„Toll gemacht, Sommersprosse!“

Da die Zeit tatsächlich drängte und er sein Sperma nicht vorzeitig verschießen wollte, stieg er kurzerhand wieder in die Dusche, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte das Wasser auf kalt.

Und da Dean immer noch kicherte, lenkte er den Strahl auch auf ihn.

„Du Arsch!“, keuchte dieser und schubste ihn, mit einem Schlag auf seinen Hintern, wieder aus der Dusche.

 

„Na dann kommt mal herein in die warme Stube“, lächelte Eva, nachdem sie die Tür aufgemacht und jeden der sechs Gentlemen mit einem Kuss begrüßt hatte.

„Also, am Alkohol wird es definitiv nicht scheitern“, lachte Gabriel und nahm die Flaschen aus John’s und Balthasar’s Händen.

Eva war sich dessen bewusst, dass sich alle an diesem Abend ein wenig Mut antrinken mussten und für die Verpflegung war gesorgt worden.

„Gut“, sagte sie, nachdem alle acht am runden Tisch Platz genommen hatten und sah in die Runde und spielte mit einem Würfel in ihrer Hand.

Es gab auf diesem Würfel nur Einsen, Zweien und Dreien.

„Es wird reihum gewürfelt. Entsprechend der Augenzahl könnt ihr entscheiden, wie viele Kleidungsstücke ihr auszieht, oder ob ihr lieber trinken wollt.“

 

Im Laufe der ersten Runden stellte sich dann heraus, dass John sich erst betrinken wollte, bevor er sich auszog. Er hatte einen wunderschönen, makellosen Körper aber er fühlte sich trotzdem etwas unwohl. Es gab Augenblicke, in denen er sich fragte, ob er das machen sollte.

Denn, obwohl er am Anfang Feuer und Flamme war, da er ohnehin für jeden Spaß zu haben war, kamen doch Zweifel in ihm auf. Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde und zugegeben, er hatte etwas Schiss davor. Aber die Neugier war stärker und die Erfahrung würde er wahrscheinlich ansonsten nicht mehr erleben. Er hatte seiner Frau nichts davon gesagt.

Vielleicht hätte sie seine Neugier verstanden, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er würde es nie erfahren.

Für ihn hatte das nichts mit ‚fremdgehen‘ zu tun. Es war nur Sex und es waren zu 99% Männer. Männer, die im Suff ihren Spaß hatten.

Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass niemand der anderen jemals ein Wort darüber verlieren würde. Das war der Codex, und dieser wurde auch nicht gebrochen. Es war wie in einem Geheimbund. Und er war glücklich darüber, dass er dazugehörte.

John hatte keinerlei Gefühle, die über die Freundschaft hinausgingen. Für niemanden.

Er liebte seine Frau und er würde ihr niemals ein Leid zufügen.

Aber er war ein Mann und Männer mussten ab und zu ihre Triebe befriedigen. Ob er es nun selber machen würde, oder ob ihm jemand dabei helfen würde, machte für ihn keinen Unterschied.

Eva konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie nervös John war und da sie als Frau mit beiden Gehirnhälften gleichzeitig denken konnte, überlegte sie einerseits, wie sie ihm dabei helfen konnte, während sie sich auf der anderen Seite mit den Männern vergnügte, die nach und nach mehr Haut zeigten.

 

„Seit wann zählt eine Armbanduhr als Kleidungsstück?“, prustete Balthasar und sah Chuck kopfschüttelnd an.

Schulterzuckend blickte er in die Runde.

„Runter mit der Kleidung!“

Chucks Herzschlag stieg an, als er sich die Unterhose auszog und nackt wieder auf den Stuhl setzte.

Aber als er die anderen ansah, die ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zuwarfen, lächelte er schüchtern.

Er dachte kurz daran, dass er so viele Auftritte im Jahr hatte und so viele Menschen ihn sahen.

Das hier war, natürlich, ein anderes Level. Aber was er an seinen Freunden so liebte war, dass jeder den anderen nicht nach seinem Aussehen beurteilte. Sondern den Menschen dahinter sah.

Er war zufrieden mit seinem Körper, aber mehr auch nicht.

Dass sich jeder hier nackt zeigte, von dessen verwundbarster Seite ... Das war etwas, das alle noch näher zusammenbrachte, und er war stolz, ein Teil davon sein zu dürfen.

 

„Fein. Das sieht schon mal nicht schlecht aus“, schmunzelte Eva.

Bis auf John, der außer seinem Hemd und den Socken entkleidet war, Balthasar, der noch seine Unterhose anhatte, genauso wie Cas, Dean, der seine Socken noch trug, waren alle nackt.

„Der Mitspieler rechts von euch hilft den anderen beim Entkleiden“, sagte sie und nickte den anderen zu, bevor sie sich John widmete und ihn an der Hand aufzog, „ach ... und wenn ihr noch duschen gehen wollt, bitte bedient euch. Essen gibt es in der Küche.“

Balthasar war im Badezimmer, Gabriel war im Badezimmer im oberen Stock. Luzifer und Cas saßen auf der Couch und Chuck war mit Dean in der Küche.

 

Balthasar war im Badezimmer, Gabriel war im Badezimmer im oberen Stock. Luzifer und Cas saßen auf der Couch und Chuck war mit Dean in der Küche.

„Wir sind ganz alleine, entspann dich“, lächelte Eva, während sie seine Brust mit ihren Fingern  nachzeichnete, immer weiter hinunterglitt, bis sich am Bund seiner Jeans angelangt war.

„Ok“, nickte er und atmete tief durch.

„Du musst nicht nervös sein, nicht vor uns. Keiner wird irgendetwas machen, wozu der andere nicht bereit wäre. Und du kannst jederzeit einen Schlussstrich darunter ziehen. Aber wenn du dich dazu überwindest, was du ja bereits getan hast denn ansonsten wärst du nicht hier, dann wirst du es nicht bereuen. Das verspreche ich dir.“

 

John nickte und schluckte, als Eva auf ihre Knie ging und ihm die Jeans herunterzog, ihm andeutete, herauszusteigen.

Dann sah sie ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen und John nickte erneut und ließ sich von ihr seine Unterhose abstreifen.

_‚Heilige Scheiße. Und der ist noch nicht einmal steif!‘_

John nahm einen erneuten tiefen Atemzug, die Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper und er wusste, dass er rot wurde, als Eva noch immer kniete und kurz vom Schaft bis zur Spitze leckte, bevor sie sich wieder erhob.

„Beeindruckend!“

Sie verwickelte den Schwarzhaarigen in einen zärtlichen Kuss und lächelte still, als sie merkte, dass er sich nach und nach entspannte.

 

Dann war es an der Zeit, dass Gabriel sein Geschenk aufmachen durfte und je mehr Seiten er durchblätterte, desto größer wurden seine Augen.

„Rawr ... da habt ihr euch etwas Tolles einfallen lassen“, schmunzelte er.

„Und da alle etwas davon haben sollen, wird einiges jetzt in die die Tat umgesetzt werden“, fügte Eva hinzu und legte ihre drei Würfel auf den Tisch.

Sie sah in erwartungsvolle und gespannte Gesichter.

„Ok. Hört zu. Auf diesem Würfel“, damit hielt sie den erste in die Luft, „steht die Seite im Buch, auf der diese Aktivität zu finden ist. Auf dem zweiten Würfel steht der Name des Partners.“

„Wir sind acht und ein Würfel hat nur sechs Seiten“, warf Dean ein und Eva nickte.

„Stimmt. Also ich scheide aus. Ich bin ja kein Mann“, grinste sie verschmitzt, „und einer von euch muss eben irgendwann mit jemandem tauschen.“

Sie hatte absichtlich John’s Namen nicht auf den Würfel geschrieben. Die Möglichkeit würde sich ergeben, das stand fest und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für den Jüngeren erst einmal angenehmer war, nur zu toppen. Darum hatte sie das auch mit dem Tauschen vorgeschlagen, da sie ihn auch nicht bloßstellen wollte.

„Klingt fair“, kicherte Chuck und alle lachten.

„Und auf dem dritten Würfel steht die Zeit. Wer vorher abspritzt, der scheidet aus.“

Die Rothaarige legte sich ihr Handy als Stoppuhr bereit und überließ den Herren der Schöpfung, mit einem Winken ihrer Hand, das Feld.

„Gleitgel ist hier. Alkohol ist hier. Bitte sehr.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Dann würde ich einmal vorschlagen, dass ich anfangen, wegen dem Geburtstag und so ...“, lachte Gabe und nahm die drei Würfel in die Hand, ließ sie einige Male rollen und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Dean. Eine Minute. Seite 15“, murmelte Eva und blätterte.

„Diese Verrenkung nennen wir gleich einmal Power-Squat“, grinste Dean und ging zur Couch.

Dort legte er sich auf den Teppich, lehnte den unteren Rücken an die Couch, den Arsch in die Höhe und spreizte die Beine.

Gabe hatte eine angenehme, aufrechte Position und musste nur noch leichte Kniebeugen machen, als er langsam eingedrungen war.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Unbequem“, murmelte Dean etwas unverständlich.

Die Minute reichte bei Weitem nicht aus, um auch nur ein bißchen ein Gefühl in Dean aufkommen zu lassen und er war froh, als er aus dieser Situation befreit wurde.

 

Die nächste Paarung war wieder Gabe mit Luzifer.

„Hab doch gesagt, dein Arsch gehört bald mir“, lachte er dreckig und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten, als er mit ihm auf die Matratze ging.

„Sei zärtlich“, säuselte der Kleinere.

„Du kennst mich doch.“

„Genau das meine ich.“

„Bist ja keine Jungfrau mehr ...“

Gabriel legte sich auf den Bauch, ein Bein ausgestreckt, das andere auf die Seite gewinkelt.

Luzifer kniete sich seitwärts über ihn, eine Hand neben Gabe’s Bauch, die andere auf seinem Oberschenkel.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte der Ältere, als er langsam eindrang und schloss die Augen.

„Oh yes“, brummte Gabe zufrieden und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite um ihn anzugrinsen.

Luzifer setzte einen schnellen Rhythmus an, aber merkte schnell, dass das keine gute Idee war. Er zügelte sein Tempo, glitt ganz raus und wieder tief in ihn.

„Das ist so geil“, stöhnte er und hatte beinahe sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den Oberschenkel des Jüngeren gelagert.

„Ok, stop!“, rief Eva und nur widerwillig trennten sich die beiden.

 

Als der Würfel den Namen von Chuck zeigte, schluckte dieser kurz.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin vorsichtig“, schmunzelte Cas, aber das beruhigte den Älteren nur ein bißchen.

Mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen legte er sich auf den Bauch und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Zugegeben, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Entpann dich und lass mich machen.“

_‚Entspannen, wenn sieben Augenpaare auf einen gaffen ...‘_

Cas nahm sich die Zeit um Chuck’s Hintern zu kneten und seine Muskulatur zu lockern, bis er zufrieden brummte. Kurz zuckte er dann aber zusammen, als er das kalte Gleitgel an seinem Anus spürte, das Cas sehr sorgfältig einmassierte, langsam mit seinem Finger eintauchte und noch mehr Gleitgel verteilte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Eile und die anderen verfolgten gebannt das Szenario.

Cas griff seinen Penis an der Wurzel und immer wieder penetrierte er ein kleines Stück, zog ihn wieder heraus und machte das so lange, bis er ganz in Chuck verschwunden war.

Dann stützte er sich auf seine Ellbogen und legte sich halb auf seinen Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte er und Chuck nickte.

Er konnte nur nicken, denn die Gefühle die durch seinen Körper strömten, waren unbeschreiblich.

Zugegeben, er hatte Angst, dass es wehtun könnte, aber er hätte sich keinen besseren Partner wünschen können, der ihn wieder öffnete.

„Ok, Leute, die Zeit läuft. Eine halbe Minute“, rief Eva und Cas ließ sein Becken kreisen.

Langsam, gefühlvoll und mit kleinen Bewegungen entlockte dem Älteren einige äußerst erregende Geräusche. Chuck war ein wenig enttäuscht, da es viel zu schnell vorbei war, aber er hoffte, dass sich im Laufe des Abends noch die Möglichkeit ergeben würde.

 

Als nächster würfelte John. Nämlich Dean.

„Gib es zu, ich war doch schon immer deine heimliche Schwäche“, grinste der Dunkelblonde und John wurde etwas verlegen.

Beide legten sich auf die Matratze. John hinter Dean. Er war unerfahren, wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte. Dean zwinkerte dem Jüngeren zu, wichste seinen Schwanz mit einigen gekonnten Handgriffen steinhart und positionierte ihn an seinen Eingang.

„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker.“

Da John sich aus Angst, ihn zu verletzen kaum bewegte, richtete Dean sich etwas auf und stieß sich ihm langsam aber stetig entgegen, was dazu führte, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen kurz die Luft zum Atmen fehlte, als er tief in seinem Kollegen steckte.

„Großer Gott“, japste er und Dean nickte wissend.

John hatte so etwas noch niemals gespürt. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Vorhaut war über seine Eier gespannt. Es war so verdammt eng und er musste sich unglaublich konzentrieren, nicht abzuspritzen.

Und Deans kräftige Stöße machten es auch nicht einfacher.

„Es ist verdammt heiß, aber Stop!“, rief Eva und die beiden bekamen einen kurzen, anerkennenden Applaus.

 

Balthasar und Chuck waren die nächsten. Diesmal musste aber Balthasar unten liegen.

„Der Klassiker“, sagte Eva und deutete Richtung Matratze.

„Sei lieb zu mir Daddy, ich bin einer deiner Lieblingssöhne“, grinste dieser frech und legte sich in Position, zog die Beine an und wartete, dass Chuck etwas unternahm.

Die Spielregeln lauteten, dass die Zeit erst lief, wenn beide vereint waren.

Chuck leckte sich die Lippen und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf, das Balthasar etwas stutzig machte. Langsam senkte er sich über Balthasar’s Penis und nahm ihn tief in den Mund.

„Fuck, Daddy“, stöhnte der Ältere und griff beherzt in seine Haare, wollte, dass er genau dort blieb, wo er war, bis ihm aber bewusst wurde, was er vorhatte, „Eva! Schiebung!“, keuchte er, am Rande seiner Beherrschung und Chuck hörte auf und kicherte.

„Ok, ihr Spassvögel. Zeigt, was ihr draufhabt“, lachte Eva und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Oh Gott!“, schrie der Blonde, als Chuck ihn mit kräftigen Stößen bombardierte.

„Du hast es erfasst, mein Sohn“, keuchte dieser und zog sich sofort aus ihn zurück, als Eva ihm das Zeichen gab.

„Das verlangt eine Fortsetzung“, raunte der Ältere und schlug ihm leicht auf den Hintern.

 

„Ok, ich gehe kurz duschen. Getrocknetes Gleitgel ist der Horror“, sagte Dean, leerte sein Glas und verzog sich ins Badezimmer.

„Die Zeit nutzen wir mit etwas Sinnvollem, bei mir ist noch feucht“, grinste Chuck und zwinkerte Cas zu.

„Das können wir aber auch, oder?“, sagte Luzifer.

„Aber saut nicht die Couch ein!“, rief Eva Balthasar nach und er drehte sich noch einmal um und salutierte.

 

Gabriel war in der Küche und machte sich etwas zu Essen und John saß am Tisch, sah den anderen zu und seufzte.

„Ich komme mir so blöd vor“, murmelte er und Eva setzte sich neben ihn.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, in denen sie ihn fragend ansah und darauf wartete, dass er mit der Sprache herauskam.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht ...“

„Wovor hast du Angst?“

John zuckte mit den Schultern und Eva nickte.

„Du weißt es selber nicht, oder? Willst du es?“

„Ja“, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich aber bestimmt.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er ihr nach, als sie aufstand und zu ihrem Mann in die Küche ging, einige Worte mit ihm wechselte und dieser daraufhin nickte. Danach in Richtung Badezimmer ging und Dean ihm die Tür öffnete.

In der Zwischenzeit kam Eva wieder und nahm ihn an der Hand. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch und standen plötzlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Da man so etwas nicht in der Küche machte, das Badezimmer auch kein geeigneter Ort dafür war, genauso wenig wie das Spielzimmer, entschied sie sich nach Rücksprache mit ihrem Mann ausnahmsweise für ihr geheiligtes Schlafzimmer.

 

„Leg dich auf das Bett“, sagte sie ihm.

Er hatte bereits schon einmal Sex mit Eva und das war auch nicht schlecht ...

Aber eigentlich war er hergekommen um Sex mit einem Mann zu haben. Der Abend stand ja schließlich unter diesem Motto. Etwas verwirrt machte er aber, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Was machst du?“, fragte er, denn die Neugier siegte.

„Ich werde dich gut fühlen lassen und du wirst dann danach betteln, gefickt zu werden“, antwortete sie und John’s Augen wurden größer, denn so hatte er sie noch nie reden gehört.

„O ... Okay ...“

„Schließ deine Augen, entspann dich und lass mich nur machen.“

Damit konnte Eva dann auch John zu der Liste der Männer, die sie entjungfert hatte, hinzufügen.

Langsam, wie eine Katze krabbelte sie über ihn, legte seine Lippen auf seine, küsste ihn kurz und begann ihre Reise an seiner Wange, hinunter zu seinem Hals und zu seinem Schlüsselbein, wo sie leicht zu saugen begann.

Sie schmunzelte leicht, als sie ihm ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlocken konnte.

Sie spielte mit der Zunge an seinen Nippeln, abwechselnd mit ihren Fingern, tauchte kurz in seinen Bauchnabel ein und leckte und streichelte sich seinen Seiten entlang.

John atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, war gefangen in den wundervollen Berührungen.

Mit ihren Zähnen zog sie spielerisch an seiner Boxershort und er öffnete die Augen, hob das Becken, ließ sich diese von Eva ausziehen.

Sie redeten kein Wort, aber die stummen Gesten und Blicke sagten alles.

John’s Wangen waren von einer leichten Röte überzogen und er streckte die Hand aus, fuhr leicht über ihren BH, aber Eva schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Mit Genuss betrachtete sie ihr neues Spielfeld und leckte sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen, bevor sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoss senkte und seine sensible, weiche Haut berührte und kostete.

Mit den Zähnen streifte sie leicht an seinen Schenkelinnenseiten entlang, was eine erneute Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bei ihm auslöste.

Sie spreizte seine Schenkel weiter, verschaffte sich Zugang.

Das Gleitgel lag in Griffbereitschaft und John wurde noch eine Spur rötlicher im Gesicht,

als ihm klar wurde, was Eva vorhatte.

Aber er würde nicht kneifen. Nicht, nachdem sich Eva so viel Mühe gab.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als er ihren Finger an seinem, bislang, unberührten Loch spürte, der sanft kreiste und leicht drückte.

„Keine Angst“, murmelte Eva, nahm seinen Penis wieder in den Mund um ihn abzulenken.

John war in der Tat abgelenkt. Sollte er die Gefühle genießen, die durch seinen Körper zuckten, oder sollte er in Panik verfallen, anhand der Tatsache, dass er gleich entjungfert werden würde?

Er fühlte, wie er aufgebrochen würde. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Der Finger drängte nicht, ging immer wieder ein Stück vor und wieder zurück und John merkte, dass seine Beine zu zittern begannen.

Er wartete auf den Schmerz, er wartete auf das Stechen und Brennen, aber es war einfach nur wundervoll.

Als sie stärker saugte und John laut stöhnte, nahm sie die Gelegenheit wahr und nahm einen weiteren Finger dazu. Er zuckte nicht einmal. Im Gegenteil.

„Fuck! Das fühlt sich so gut an“, flüsterte er heiser und schob sich ihr leicht entgegen.

„Genauso. Zeig mir, was du gerne hast“, schmunzelte Eva und John bewegte vorsichtig sein Becken.

Sie kniete sich auf und schob dabei ihre Finger tiefer, so tief, dass sie seine Prostata berührte.

Das war der Anblick den sie so sehr liebte. Wenn sie für einen kurzen Moment vergaßen zu atmen.

Wenn sich ihre Augen weiteten und die Hände hilflos zu Fäusten ballten.

John hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Das, was er gerade gefühlt hatte war so intensiv, dass er froh war, dass er lag.

„Was ...?“

„Das ist der Grund, warum Männer es lieben. Dein Lustknopf.“

Jetzt wollte John mehr davon, aber Eva schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war nicht das Ziel, ihm hier einen Orgasmus zu bescheren, sondern sie bereitete ihn vor ...

 

„Ist mein Geschenk fertig?“, fragte Gabe und grinste, als er zur Türe hereinkam.

Was hätte er sich mehr für sein erstes Mal wünschen können, als dass einer seiner besten Freund das übernahm. Und für Gabriel war das eine Ehre. Dass er der erste sein durfte.

„Bereit, Großer? Heilige Scheiße. Den hätte ich auch gerne in mir“, murmelte er, während er einmal kurz über den harten Schwanz seines jüngeren Freundes strich, „dreh dich um und geh auf alle Viere.“

„Warum?“ John hätte ihn eigentlich schon gerne dabei angesehen.

„Weil ich es sage. Vertrau mir. Es ist leichter beim ersten Mal. Gib mir die Spritze, Honey.“

„Was?!“

„Keine Sorge Großer. Die hat keine Nadel“, lachte Gabe und gab ihm einen Klaps auf jede Arschbacke.

Dann zeigte er ihm die Spritze und nach einem skeptischen Blick erklärte er.

„Da drinnen ist Gleitgel und ich werde dir jetzt etwas davon da rein spritzen. Vertrau mir.“

John erschauderte kurz, als er das kalte Gel spürte, daß sich in seinem Darm ausbreitete.

Eva, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt still danebengekniet war, streichelte über John’s Wirbelsäule, bis hinunter zu seinen Backen.

„Hmm ... hörst du wie es schmatzt. Geil“, flüsterte Gabriel und biss sich erwartungsvoll auf die Unterlippe, als er immer wieder seine Backen auseinanderzog und zusammendrückte.

John‘s Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder und er schloss seine Augen als er einen Eindringling an seinem Muskelring spürte, der größer war, als die beiden Finger, die er in sich hatte.

„Entspann dich“, flüsterte Gabe und drückte seine Spitze leicht dagegen.

„Oh Gott!“, stöhnte John schmerzvoll und hielt die Luft an.

„Sieh mich an“, sagte Eva und hob seinen Kopf.

Sie küsste ihn sanft und er sah sie mit glasigen Augen an.

„Das ist zuviel!“, stöhnte er, biss die Zähne zusammen  und zerknüllte das Bettlaken zwischen seinen Händen.

Gabriel zwang sich zur Ruhe, denn durch das viele Gleitgel rutschte er immer wieder ab.

Aber irgendwann hatte er den Dreh heraus und glitt unglaublich langsam immer tiefer. So langsam und vorsichtig, dass ihm selber der Schweiß aus den Poren kam, denn es kostete ihn alles an Selbstbeherrschung sich nicht einfach das zu nehmen, was er wollte. Er ließ er dem Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder die Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen. Dieser atmete schwer, aber ein Glücksgefühl nach dem anderen erfasste ihn, als er eine Zunge spürte, die seine edelsten Teile verwöhnte.

Eva hatte sich unter ihn gelegt und obwohl diese Position ziemlich anstrengend war, wollte sie John ein wenig von dem Druck und dem Brennen ablenken, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Du machst das gut“, lobte der Ältere, knetete seinen Hintern und als er ganz in ihm versunken war legte er seine Hände an die Hüften seines Freundes und wartete geduldig, bis er ihm ein Zeichen gab, sich zu bewegen.

Zwischendurch fragte sich der Jüngere mehr als einmal welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, sich darauf einzulassen. Es war unangenehm und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie und warum  jemand das genießen konnte. Als er sich dachte, dass das Brennen gar nicht mehr aufhören würde und er nahe dran war, abzubrechen, wurde plötzlich sein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu einem ekstatischen, als sein Freund darauf achtete, den richtigen Winkel zu erwischen, damit er immer wieder John’s Prostata traf.

„So ist es gut.“

Immer wieder glitt Gabe ganz heraus um gleich darauf wieder tief einzutauchen.

Mit jedem Mal wurden ihre Lustschreie lauter und Eva wäre bei diesem Anblick beinahe selber gekommen. Sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, zuzusehen, wenn zwei Männer miteinander fickten. Immer schneller, immer härter ...

Er überlegte mit dem letzten Rest Blut, das in seinem Kopf vorhanden war, was ihm mehr gefiel. Zu ficken, oder gefickt zu werden. Es hatte beides seine Reize. Immer wieder stieß seine Eichel an die kleine Kirsche in John’s Darm. Mit jedem Mal sendete das ein zusätzliches Kribbeln bis in seine Zehenspitzen.

So gerne er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgt hätte, er konnte nicht mehr anders, als sich der Jüngere verkrampfte und seinen Penis beinahe quetschte. Aber das war ein gutes ‚Quetschen‘.

„Fuck, John!“

Mit aller Kraft klammerte sich Gabriel an ihn, zog ihn an seine schweißnasse Brust, und biss in seine Schulter, dass der Abdruck zu sehen war. Markierte ihn.  

John’s Augen tränten erneut und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Sein Körper vibrierte, seine Beine zitterten. Selten zuvor hatte er so einen intensiven Orgasmus erlebt und er grub seine Finger in Gabriels Unterarme.

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen entleerte er sich in das Kondom, das ihm Eva kurz zuvor angelegt hatte, denn auf ihrem Bett hatte nur das Sperma eines ganz bestimmten Mannes etwas verloren. Ihres Mannes.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal lächelnd um, bevor sie die Türe schloss und wieder die Treppe hinunterging.

 

Die Luft war gefüllt von dem Duft nach Sex und sie war total erregt.

Als sie nach rechts blickte sah sie Cas, der sich mit aller Kraft am Tisch festhielt, während Balthasar ihn kräftig rammelte und zu ihrer Linken lag Dean auf der Matratze. Chuck hatte ein rotes Gesicht und stieß in einem schellen Tempo in Luzifer, der es sichtlich genoss, von hinten genommen zu werden, während er in Dean steckte.

„Rrrr ... Heiß“, flüsterte Eva, setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete die Männer.

Ihre Dusche lief auf Hochtouren, denn immer wieder verschwand jemand darin um sich eine Erfrischung zu gönnen.

Als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, konnte sie es kaum glauben, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war.

Vor dem Fenster wütete ein Sturm, der ab und zu Zweige an das Fenster klatschte.

Es war ein gelungener Abend, der bei einem letzten Glas Sekt begossen wurde, ehe sich Eva mit ihrem Mann in das Schlafzimmer verzog und die anderen es sich auf dem Boden, der Couch oder der Matratze gemütlich machten.


	4. Chapter 4

„Guten Morgen meine Herren“, rief Eva, aber als sie auf die Uhr sah, musste sie feststellen, dass es bereits Mittagszeit war. Wie auf das Kommando fing auch ihr Magen an zu knurren.

„Hier fehlen doch zwei“, bemerkte Gabriel und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Dean und Cas stehen unter der Dusche“, gähnte Balthasar und streckte sich.

Luzifer zog Eva am Arm und ging zwei Schritte mit ihr.

„Sag mal, Dean und Cas. Sind sie ...“

„Sind sie ...?“, erwiderte sie und versuchte so wenig Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht spiegeln zu lassen, wie möglich.

„Komm schon ...“, löcherte er weiter und grinste.

Eva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was wäre, wenn?“

„Nichts wäre wenn. So lange jeder mit sich im Reinen ist, ist es völlig ok“, schmunzelte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er an die Badezimmertüre ging und klopfte.

„Seid ihr dann bald fertig? Ich muss aufs Klo!“

„Luzifer!“, rief Eva augenrollend und ging ihm nach, „geh nach oben und lass die beiden.“

_‚Typisch Luzifer ...‘_

 

Währenddessen im Badezimmer.

„Schön, dich mal wieder für mich zu haben“, raunte Dean und biss Cas in den Hals.

„Sag bloß, du hattest keinen Spaß“, grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

„Doch, aber es fehlte etwas.“

„Ach, und was?“

Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen und zufrieden brummend öffnete er seinen Mund, erlaubte der fremden Zunge mit seiner zu spielen.

„Mir auch“, murmelte er, zwischen gierigen Küssen.

„Deine Zunge ist der Hammer“, stöhnte Dean und drückte sich näher an seinen Freund.

„Mir wird nachgesagt, eine der längsten Zungen zu haben. Soll ich dir zeigen, was sie noch kann?“

„Ich bitte darum“, flüsterte Dean und einen Augenblick später spürte er wie er umgedreht wurde.

„Bück dich!“

„Fuck, Cas ...“

Der Ältere stellte das Wasser ab, das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihre erhitzten Körper prasselte und ging auf die Knie.

Diesen prächtigen Arsch vor seinem Gesicht zu haben, veranlasste ihn dazu, zuzudrücken und Bisse darauf zu verteilen. Das alleine machte Dean schon beinahe wahnsinnig und verzweifelt suchte er Halt an den rutschigen Fliesen.

Mit beiden Händen zog er die fleischigen Backen auseinander und leckte wie eine Katze ihre Milch, bevor er sie spitzte und immer wieder kurz eintauchte.

„Fuck ... fuck!“, keuchte Dean und spürte wie seine Beine anfingen zu zittern und er hatte Mühe, auf dem rutschigen Boden der Dusche Halt zu finden.

Immer tiefer bohrte diese göttliche Zunge in sein Allerheiligstes, abwechselnd mit langen, flachen Zungenschlägen. Das war beinahe zu viel für Dean. Das Kribbeln erfasste seine Zehen und zog sich bis in die Haarspitzen. Aus seinem Schwanz tropfte es unaufhörlich und Dean bewegte sich noch ein letztes Mal mit ihm, bevor er sich abrupt entzog, sich umdrehte, Cas aufzog, umdrehte und an die Wand pinnte. Ohne lange zu fackeln, drang er ein und ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen entrang seinen Lungen. Dean wusste genau, was und wie Cas es gerne hatte und er tat alles, um ihm eine Orgasmus zu bescheren, der ihn von oben bis unten erzittern ließ.

Schwer atmend lagen sie sich in den Armen, küssten sich noch einmal zärtlich, bevor sie sich erneut abduschten und wieder zu den anderen gingen.

 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Gott sei Dank gibt es ein zweites Bad, ansonsten hätte ich zum Nachbarn gehen müssen“, neckte Luzifer und Eva warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich aus, besitzt einer von euch noch Stehvermögen. Ich hätte Lust“, sagte die Rothaarige.

„Na klar. Ich bin für dich da, denn ich muss dann weg“, erwiderte Chuck und zog Eva an der Hand, „wo möchtest du mich?“

„Auf der Couch. Ich möchte dich küssen und in deinen Haaren wühlen“, grinste sie.

Liebevoll öffnete er ihren BH, küsste ihre zarte Haut, leckte ihre Nippel und biss leicht hinein.

Eva gab ihm einen Schubs und er fiel auf die Couch, leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie ihre Unterhose langsam abstreifte und entledigte sich auch seiner.

„Scheint so, als wärst du bereit für mich“, schmunzelte sie und setzte sich in seinen Schoß.

Chuck konnte nur noch nicken und packte ihre Hüften, als sie sich langsam auf ihn niederließ.

„Fühlst dich gut an“, flüsterte er, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich.

Er liebte es, wenn jemand durch seine Haare fuhr und schloss summend die Augen.

Sie neckte ihn, stupste immer wieder ihre Zunge an seine Lippen, bis er sie fester packte und ihre Münder aufeinanderpresste. Glücksgefühle rauschten durch ihren Körper die sie ungehemmt in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

Immer schneller, immer unkoordinierter wurden ihrer beider Bewegungen und es dauerte nicht lange, da warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und ergab sich ihrem Orgasmus.

Auch für Chuck war der Anblick ihres bebenden Körpers, der hüpfenden Brüste und des verklärten Blicks als sie kam zuviel, und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen drückte er sie fest an sich.

 

„Törnt dich das an?“, fragte Balthasar Gabriel. Dieser nickte und konnte den Blick kaum von seiner Frau nehmen.

„Mich auch“, schmunzelte er und nickte zur Matratze und Gabe ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

Balthasar lachte laut, als er sah, was Gabriel auf seinen Arschbacken stehen hatte, nachdem er sich die Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte.

„Somit hat sich meine Frage erübrigt.“

Fuck. Me. Das hatte Eva mit einem Buntstift darauf geschrieben.

„Wie gelenkig bist du?“

„Was willst du haben?“, fragte Gabriel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Handstand“, erwiderte er und der Kleinere lachte kurz und sah ihn dann stirnrunzelnd an.

„Im Ernst?“

„Luzifer“, rief der Ältere und winkte ihn herbei, „halt ihn, nicht dass er auf den Kopf fliegt. Eva reißt uns ansonsten den unseren ab.“

Gabriel managte es ohne Probleme und der Größenunterschied passte perfekt um Balthasar ihm ein tiefes Eindringen zu ermöglichen. Er hielt Gabes Beine und setzte einen schnellen Rhythmus an.

„Oh Gott, das dauert nicht lange“, stöhnte der Kleinere, da er immer wieder hart an seine Prostata gestoßen wurde. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, auch wenn ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg.

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei“, murmelte Balthasar, glitt aus ihm, ließ ihn wieder aufstehen und legte Gabriel über den, mittlerweile abgeräumten, Tisch.

„Ahh ... wunderbar, Babe“, stöhnte der Blonde, als Gabriels Hintern ein Eigenleben entwickelte und er sich auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab rieb. Er packte ihn an den Schultern um einen besseren Halt zu bekommen und gab alles was er konnte, bis ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn und auf der Brust stand.

Luzifer stand daneben und ihn hatte die Situation so dermaßen aufgegeilt, dass er sich hinter Balthasar stellte und nicht anders konnte. Der Ältere hielt kurz inne, ließ ihn gewähren und hatte innerhalb einiger Augenblicke einen Orgasmus, der ihn beinahe in die Knie zwang.

Da bei ihm nichts mehr ging und die anderen beiden noch nicht fertig waren, brachte es Luzifer zu Ende. Seine Eier klatschten an die von Gabriel, das Schmatzen der Haut wurde immer lauter und Gabriel war sich sicher, den nächsten Tag nicht schmerzfrei sitzen zu können, geschweige denn seine Arme zu benutzen, die fest auf seinem Rücken in Luzifers Griff waren. Aber das war es so wert.

Gabe war sich sicher entweder in den nächsten Augenblicken einen Orgasmus zu haben, wie selten zuvor, oder einem Herzinfarkt zu erliegen. Er hoffte auf ersteres.

„Komm schon. Fuck. So geil“, keuchte Luzifer und klatschte einige Male mit der flachen Hand auf den vibrierenden Arsch vor sich. Nachdem sich beide lautstark dazu geäußert hatte, wie gut sie sich fühlten, sanken sie zu Boden, streckten alle Viere von sich und rührten sich nicht mehr.

 

„Heilige Scheiße“, stöhnte John, bevor er zu lachen anfing und damit alle ansteckte.

Die nächsten beiden die gehen mussten waren er und Balthasar.

„Da waren es nur noch fünf“, sagte Eva und stellte den Alkohol wieder auf den Tisch.

Dean und Cas warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, bis es Luzifer zu bunt wurde.

„Hört mal zu ihr beiden. Ich bin weder blind noch blöd, also fickt euch bitte das Hirn raus und steckt euch die Zunge gegenseitig in den Hals. Und keine Sorge, euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich wusste das lange bevor ihr es selber wusstet. Und jetzt will ich etwas sehen, also bewegt euch.“

Etwas perplex starrten sich alle drei gegenseitig an, bis Luzifer in die Hände klatschte und die beiden zusammenzuckten.

„Stottere ich?“

„Ihr habt den Mann gehört. Liefert uns eine Show“, schmunzelte Eva und setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Mannes, der wie selbstverständlich seine Arme fest um sie legte und sich an ihren Rücken kuschelte.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihnen jemand anderer als Eva und Gabe dabei zusahen.

Aber sie blendeten die anderen drei aus und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die beiden in ihrer eigenen Welt. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen. während ihre Hände versuchten, soviel Haut des jeweils anderen zu erfühlen, wie möglich.

„Heiß“, flüsterte Dean Cas zu, „du bist so verdammt heiß.“

Verwegen biss er sich dabei auf die Unterlippe und kratzte einige Momente später mit seinen Zähnen seine Brust entlang.

Der Ältere drückte seinen Rücken durch um die Zunge noch intensiver zu spüren, die seine Brustwarzen in ein messerscharfes Mordinstrument verwandelten.

„So gut, Dean“, stöhnte er leise und als er in seine Augen sah, die funkelten und geweitet waren, voller Lust und Verlangen, war er sich sicher, dass er genauso aussah.

Immer tiefer wanderte Deans Kopf, bis er schließlich zwischen den Beinen des Älteren lag und jeden Fleck kostete, der so einladend vor ihm lag.

Als er seien Zungenspitze in den kleine Schlitz tauchte und sich den Saft seiner Lust auf der Zunge zergehen ließ, konnte Cas beinahe nicht mehr an sich halten, zog ihn an den Haaren auf und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen und langen Zungenkuss.

Dean nutzte diese Möglichkeit und drang in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ein.

Sie tauschten ihren heißen Atem und pressten die Stirn aufeinander, sahen sich tief in die Augen, genossen den Moment der tiefen Verbundenheit.

 

Die anderen waren nicht mehr existent. Keiner der beiden merkte, dass sich Luzifer selber befriedigte und Eva zwar immer noch auf dem Schoß ihres Mannes saß, aber mittlerweile seinen Schwanz in ihr spüren konnte.

Dean richtete sich auf und zog Cas mit sich, umklammerte ihn und zog ihn tief in seinen Schoß. Der legte seine Beine um Dean's Hüften und überkreuzte seine Knöchel.

„Fuck, Cas“, stöhnte Dean und beide begannen sich langsam zu bewegen.

Als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf in den Nacken neigte, nahm Dean die Möglichkeit wahr, an seinem Hals zu saugen.

So fest, dass es zu spüren war, aber nicht so fest, dass irgendwelche Markierungen zurückgeblieben wären.

„Ich will in dir kommen, Dean“, flüsterte er in das Ohr des Jüngeren und biss dann sanft in seine Unterlippe.

„Alles, was du willst, Engelchen“, schmunzelte er, und da er wusste, dass er dieses Wort nicht mochte, fand er sich einige Momente später auf dem Bauch wieder und hielt kurz die Luft an, als er spürte wie er allmählich immer mehr ausgefüllt wurde.

Es gab für ihn nicht Schöneres, als Cas in sich zu spüren, zu spüren, wenn er noch härter wurde, die kaum wahrnehmbaren Vibrationen und die heiße Flut, die wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper schwappte, wenn er in ihm abspritzte.

Na ja, es gab fast nichts Schöneres ... aber daran wollte und konnte er jetzt nicht denken.

Cas zog sich wieder zurück, nur um wieder hart in ihn zu stoßen.

„Oh Gott. So tief!“, japste Dean und drückte seine Hände in die Matratze.

Cas legte sich auf ihn, umklammerte mit einer Hand seine Brust, unterhalb des Halses und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich will dass du alles spürst, jeden Millimeter. Ich will, dass du das Gefühl niemals vergisst. Ich will, dass du dich an meine Zunge erinnerst, die dir eine Gänsehaut auf den ganzen Körper zaubert.“

Mit diesen Worten zog er eine heiße, feuchte Spur über die Stellen von seinem Rücken, die er erreichen konnte, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und blies ihm seinen heißen Atem ins Ohr.

„Ich will, dass du dich jeden Tag, wenn du mich siehst daran erinnerst, wie ich dich ficke, will, dass du dich daran erinnerst, wie gut ich dich fühlen lasse. Ich will dich stöhnen hören, ich will dich schreien hören. Du fühlst dich so unglaublich gut an.“

 

Normalerweise war Dean für den Dirty-Talk zuständig, aber diese geflüsterten Worte vernebelten seine Sinne, machten ihn betrunken vor Lust und Verlangen und alles was er jetzt wollte, war Cas zu spüren. Sein Gewicht auf ihm, seinen Atem an seiner Haut, seinen Schwanz, den er endlich bewegen sollte.

„Cas“, stöhnte er und seine Hand suchte die seine, verschränkte sie und drückte zu, „verdammt Mann, beweg dich endlich!“

Das war alles was der Schwarzhaarige hören wollte und er grinste leicht.

Er ließ sich neben ihn fallen und Dean schlug eines seiner Beine über die Hüfte des anderen.

Erst langsam und dann immer schneller stieß er sich in die warme Höhle und legte seine Hand an Deans Hals, ohne zuzudrücken. Zwischen Stöhnen, Wimmern und Schreien küssten sie sich immer wieder, sahen sich dabei in die Augen, wollten keine der kostbaren Sekunden missen, die Gefühle und Regungen zu sehen, die in dem jeweils anderen vorgingen.

„Cas!“, schrie Dean, legte die Hand Cas‘ um seinen pochende Erektion und hielt sie mit der eigenen fest, verdrehte die Augen und spannte seinen Körper an.

„Ich mag es, dich so zu sehen. Ja ... Dean ... fuck ...“

Dean war inmitten seines Höhepunkts und wollte, dass Cas folgte. Sofort.

Und so griff er an seine Brustwarze, drückte zu und stöhnte in seinen Mund.

„Komm Cas, komm ...“ Mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, denn er musste kämpfen, um genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Die beiden hatten fantastischen Sex, aber Dean war sich sicher, noch niemals so hart gekommen zu sein. Er hielt seinen Freund fest umklammert, drückte sich so nahe wie möglich an ihn und beide ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

 

„Heilige Hölle“, sagte Luzifer, als sich alle fünf wieder gefangen hatten, „selten einen so heißen Porno gesehen.“

„Ich denke, wir können das als gelungenes Experiment abhaken und eventuell gibt es irgendwann eine Fortsetzung“, kicherte Gabriel und alle stießen mit einem Glas Champagner an.


End file.
